The Calendar
by Slave to Michaelis Jeevas
Summary: Have a few glimpses into Draco and Luna's relationship


AN: Hello again! So i just now am finding out that Luna/Draco are a really cute couple, so i just had to write a peice for them :) hope you enjoy! reveiw!

Also written for the Mayaday Parade Lyrics Challenge by SilverOwlMalfoy! See if you can spot the lyric?

* * *

Draco and Luna were sitting lazily under a large beech tree. The breeze was wonderful and the warm sand beneath her toes was relaxing. As if the weight of her body were floating on a cloud. The perfect orange sunset and crashing blue green waves, Luna thought they looked like those couples usually a silouette on a postcard. She couldnt quit smiling at how cheesy it was, because the most breathtaking thing on the beach that night was only sitting inches from her. Draco was there tracing the words 'I love you' in the sand, his alabaster skin looking like ivory in the sun. The month was july, it was their three month aniversary.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

"Ow" Luna jumped and pulled her finger away, there was a sliver of red blood oozing out. "Youve got to be more careful with that knife Lu," Draco reprimanded. She held her finger up still, as if in mid-thought. "Kiss it and make it feel better?" Luna pouted like a three year old.

"Kiss it? Youve still got blood on it." Draco went inside the house to get a band-aid, came back, and wrapped it around her finger.

Then he leaned in and kissed it better for her, and only her. Draco thought he saw one tear on her eye, so he held up his botched jack-o-lantern that looked like fluffy had gotten a hold of it. Luna laughed a musical, simple laugh that he would never get tired of hearing. It was october, and their six month aniversary.

o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o

"Luna, hand me that ball over there, the medium one?" Luna trudged through the snow happily to roll the medium sized snowball over to draco, who then placed it on top of the big snowball.

"Now place the small one on top, like that." Luna carried the smallest ball over to the snoman and plunked it on his shoulders. They both stood back and admired there handy work, Luna with a dreamy look on her face.

"Done!" Draco took a few steps to the house thinking he could finally get some hot chocolate, but Luna stopped him.

"Nu-uh mister Draco Malfoy," She replied dreamily. " He needs a face and something to keep him warm out here by his lonesome."

She produced a top hat, tie, and carrot nose, and handed Draco the hat. Luna noticed Draco's eyes kept darting to the house. "Where almost finished," she replied loftly.

Luna placed the tie around the snowman's neck and adjusted it, then she stuck the nose in the center of the top snowball. "Go on Draco, the hat is the last thing." Draco stepped foward and put the hat on, he was nervous. Not for the snowman, but about what he was going to do with Luna. "Done?"

Luna smiled ,"Not just yet, we need a keepsake." She produced a black camera and stood beside the snowman gesturing for Draco to do the same.

He followed reluctantly, he never really liked photos. His palms were starting to sweat as Draco began to doubt himself. Nonetheless if this moment was the keepsake, he wanted it to be perfect. So Draco pulled his best genuine smile and just as Luna hit the shutter, he put his lips to her cheek. Catching Luna by surprise was not something easy, but he had perfected the art.

Thats why when they both went inside the warmth of there home, and drank hot chocolate, with blankets pulled around them, Draco made his move. His heart started to race faster than a firebolt as he pulled out the small silver box. Luna wasnt paying attention so he stood up. She looked at him with mystifying eyes, and then Draco got on his knee. Luna popped out a whispered 'Oh.'

"Luna Lovegood, we have been dating for a year and a half now and i cant picture myself with anybody else. I'll be the anchor that keeps your feet on the ground, You'll be the wings that keep my heart in the clouds. We are perfect for each other. So, will you marry me?"

Draco looked at Luna, a single tear rolled down her eye. She suddenly got that far away look, peaceful as she may look, Luna was contemplating. The only right answer that came up was 'yes' and really this was the perfect time and the scene was perfect. The only answer had to be yes. "Yes, Draco Malfoy. I say Yes!"

Draco still on his knee felt like he was going to cry. She said yes! Without further ado he lent foward and kissed her on the mouth, a sweet one that said 'together forever.'

FIN


End file.
